What really should have happened in S4
by karen147145
Summary: My version of S4 or what would and could have happened. Story finished from the last episode of S3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mutant X isn't mine so don't sue.

As Shalimar and Brennan scouted ahead to see if any one was coming, Jesse was hobbling away from the remains of the dominion headquarters supported by Lexa. Shalimar's eyes glowed yellow, she sensed some one approaching. "Brennan over there" Shal pointed towards a field with a helicopter in the middle of it. Brennan couldn't see anyone but then he began to get closer and became more visible. Brennan charged up his hand ready to fire electricity at the approaching man.

"WOOOW put it away sparky I am not going to hurt you." said the stranger

"How do we know that" Lexa said defiantly.

"Because LEXA if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already". The stranger replied

"How do you know her name" Jesse murmured.

"Oh I know more then your names JESSE". He exclaimed "I my name is Alex I have been told by Adam to come and get you"

Shal, Brennan, Lexa and Jesse all looked at each other. Thoughts of worry and concern filled there minds. Alex could tell what there thoughts were, he was a telepath. He had short brown hair that gently spiked up. His eyes were a light shade of brown, they were warm and comforting he looked just like a person you could tell your secrets to. He was wearing a long black coat with made it hard to tell what he lucked like underneath, but you could still tell he was quiet muscular and clearly took care of him self.

"Quickly we only have a few minutes be for the dominion well be on our tail." He hastily said as he began to run over to the helicopter. He started the engine as Jesse opened the door. Brennan climbed in then Shal then Jesse. Lexa hesitated to climbed in.

"What are u waiting for get in Lexa" Jesse yelled over the roar of the engines.

"I am not sure about this what if it's a trap" Lexa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lexa I know you like to take control but now isn't the time, any minuet now hundreds of dominion soldiers will be following us". Alex shouted. Sure enough that moment dominion soldiers began to appear in a near by field. Lexa quickly realized that if she wanted to live she would have to get in the helicopter now. She quickly clambered in and shut the door. The helicopter began to rise, the dominion soldiers opened fir at it. This helicopter was unique it has heavily armoured making the bullets do virtually no damage.

"Ok now its time for answers. Where are you taking us and how do u know Adam." Brennan yelled in an aggressive tone.

"Yeh and how did you know the solders were coming." Jesse said agreeing with Brennan.

"I am taking you some where safe, your new home, Atlantis." Alex proclaimed "I knew the solders were coming because I could sense them, I am a telepath I can see and alter people's thoughts and memories."

"Ok what's Atlantis and you still haven't told us how you know Adam". Shal said.

"Atlantis is a secret base for mutant x, a back up for Sanctuary if u like". Remarked Alex

"Maybe you don't understand the question or maybe you are avoiding the answer but how do u know Adam" Brennan shouted.

Alex looked at Brennan. If dirty looks could kill Brennan would be hung drawn and quartered. "Fine if you must know he is my father". Replied Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X so don't sue.

Hey you guys thanks for the reviews and here's some more.

Ok, ok I know its been a long time since I updated but I've been busy with things and with my new site/ board that I've got. If anyone wants the link to the board which is a RP, fan art, fan fic site PM/email me and ill give you it.

Any way on with the story

"WHAT! You're his son." Shouted Brennan shocked.

The rest of the team were shocked and amazed.

"Sorry" Brennan said

"Hey it's ok, I was like that when I found out the truth about who my father was." Alex said being understanding.

"No you don't understand he lied to us, he lied ……… to me," Shalimar said getting angry

"Hey calm down I'll explain everything to you guys later" Alex said

"No you wont, you'll tell us NOW, he was a father to me, to all of us, and he kept it from us FROM ME" she said starting to get pissed off and eyes flashing.

"I understand what your going through, I was as shocked as you or even more shocked when I found out everything but this isn't the time to go into explanations we've got to get out of here now and get to Atlantis and get Jesse checked out to make sure there is no damage to any of his organs. And then I promise to tell you everything. So just calm down Shalimar and sit down." Alex said trying to stay calm

"Ok I agree with that cos' I don't feel to good right now." Said Jesse holding his ribs "I think I've broke a rib or something" Jesse started to groan in pain.

"You guys don't want to lose Jesse now do you cos if we don't hurry up he will die or suffer from some permintate damage, to his organs" said Alex.

"he's right you know and I don't want to lose Jess especially not now anyway" said Lexa worryingly about Jesse.

"Fine but if anything's bad happens I'm the first person that rips him to shreds" replied Shalimar "Brennan, what do you think"

Brennan Looked at his team mates and looked and Jesse who was badly injured and then turned and looked at Alex.

"okay we'll come with you, but one wrong move and you will be sorry"

"okay then, Atlantis here we come" said Alex.

Mean while the team was wondering if they had done the right thing.


End file.
